


Nightmare

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Lena has a scary dream, Little bit of angst, They love each other, kara gives all the cuddles, lena needs a hug, lex is a jerk, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: An ear piercing scream filled the air but Lena couldn’t focus on anything but the burning in her chest and the hot trails down her cheeks.





	Nightmare

It was dark, the darkest Lena night Lena had ever seen despite the dim lights of the city she called home, and the air was thin making breathing even harder through the sobs ripping their way from her chest. She was tied to chair twenty stories above the city atop her own building, in front of her Lex was chuckling evilly as he rambled on about Gods and humans to someone outside her sight before he turned back to her and gave a wicked smile that made her squeeze her eyes shut and try to turn away.

“How the mighty hath fallen dear sister. You are nothing but a mortal like me without your Goddess but as I have proven before, even Gods have their weaknesses and it seems apart from Kryptonite this blonde Athena has another! You dear little sister.”

Lena whimpered as Lex pinched her cheek before turning back to the edge of the L-Corp building and now Lena could see her, could see Kara on her knees trying to get up despite her beaten and bloody state. The sight made new tears roll down her cheeks, she hadn’t seen Kara look this beat since her fight with Reign and she remembered how Alex revealed they’d nearly lost Kara multiple times trying to save her. Lex stepped in front of Kara making the blonde force herself to look up through black eyes and blood dripping from her head.

“Y-you won't win Lex.”

Lena watched in terror as her brother let out a laugh that rang out into the darkness before he bent down close to Kara’s face with an evil smirk.

“I already have Kara Zor-El, time to join your fellow fallen Gods!”

An ear piercing scream filled the night but Lena wasn’t registering it’s source past the burning in her chest and the hot rivers flowing down her cheeks as she lurched forward to try and do something. Hands found her shoulders and gently shook her making her gasp and blink a few times until Kara’s face, unharmed by anything but concern, came into focus. Letting out another sob Lena threw herself at the blonde clinging to her like her life depended on it. Kara was stunned for a second before she wrapped her arms around Lena and held her close rubbing her back and kissing her head.

“It’s okay Lee, it was just a dream, you’re okay.”

Lena sobbed a few more times before she pulled away taking Kara’s face in her hands looking her over in the dull glow of the bedside lamp the blonde had turned on. Kara didn’t say anything knowing Lena was looking to see if she was hurt and after Lena seemed convinced she was fine she pulled the raven haired woman into her lap kissing her head.

“I’m okay Lee, we are both okay.”

Lena nodded into the crook of Kara’s neck relaxing a little as her breathing evened out and her eyes closed. Kara held her close for a long moment before looking down to see her face.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

It took Lena a moment to answer and when she did her voice wobbled.

“Lex has me tied up on the roof of L-Corp and you were there all beaten up like when you fought Reign and he was going on some crazy ramble about Gods having weaknesses before he told you it was time to join your fellow gods and he pushed you off the roof! I was so scared Kara.”

The blonde felt her chest tighten and so she tightened her arms around Lena kissing her head a few times.

“It’s okay Lee, Lex is locked up tight with the key buried far away he isn’t getting out any time soon and I’m not going anywhere.”

Lena sniffled but nodded as she let Kara lay them down before snuggling close letting the feel of Kara’s breathing and heartbeat relax her. Kara placed a final kiss to her forehead.

“I love you Lena.”

Lena gave a small smile finally relaxing.

“I love you too Kara.”


End file.
